


Go To Sleep

by idiedthedayirealizedidied



Series: You'll be fine, right? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiedthedayirealizedidied/pseuds/idiedthedayirealizedidied
Summary: You're still awake at 5am





	Go To Sleep

You sat there with your chin on your knee, and staring at your computer screen as the clock in the house ticked by the hours.  
It was sometime around five in the morning, and you haven’t slept at all. Not like you could anyways… whatever was there would be haunting you behind your eyelids, and in your dreams, so it was better to stare at a brightly lit screen with headphones in, instead of laying down and listening to the house breathe down your neck.  
Your right eye itched, and you rubbed at it, taking your hands off the keys of your keyboard for only a brief moment to dispel the discomfort.  
Flick of black in the corner  
The steady “dap dap dap” of your keys clocking away continued unhindered by the movement as the bed shifted under you, and you tried to ignore the eyes you could feel from all around you as the bed continued to shift.  
You were tired, and being tired didn’t really help with hallucinations, but neither did sleeping since they became real in your dreams….  
“There’s nothing there…” you whisper as you continue typing your quantum physics report.  
You grabbed the jar from it’s hole in the blankets and took a sip from the straw, relishing in the fact that the water wasn’t bland and metallic tasting, but instead tasted like your favorite blue-raspberry candy.  
The bed shifted behind you again, and you hunched closer to your computer, glaring at the letters on the screen as you switched the songs that were playing on YouTube.  
You tried not to flinch as a hand placed itself on your shoulder- you think its a hand, it feels like one  
What?  
No  
There’s nothing there, remember? It’s just the lack of sleep messing with you.  
You squinted at the screen a little as you tried to focus on typing your report and not on the hand that moved from your shoulder to your neck as another one slid around your waist. You pretended to ignore the way your heart beat faster, and the panic you could feel setting in.  
There’s nothing there There’s nothing there There’s nothing here  
The hand that had been on your shoulder at some point moved to the side of your head as you began to register that you weren’t _BREATHING_  
You were  
But  
It wasn’t right  
It was too fast  
You weren’t getting anything from it  
The screen got farther away as one headphone was removed and you were pulled against something solid, that expanded and deflated against your back  
“Y/n, y/n sweetheart, you gotta breath for me, okay?”  
You could barely hear what was being said  
You didnt want to hear it It wasnt real  
There was nothing there  
No one was saying anything its all in your head none of its really there  
The hand that had taken your headphone removed the other one, and the light from the computer disappeared, plunging the room into complete darkness.  
_There they were. Faces, faces everywhere, floating in the dark, laughing cry screaming smiling dying, everywhere, they wouldn’t leave you alone, closing in around you_  
Your weight was shifted around, and you could see the dim glowing blue above you, and the solid orange of a lamp by where your feet were now.  
You stared at the light as you felt the vibrations of someone talking in the air.  
Nothing was clicking  
Not language  
Not sound  
Just vibrations  
The orange stayed still, never wavering in it’s salt rock enclosure.

 

“Y/n, sweetheart, can you hear me?” he said above you.  
The faces were gone.  
You could breathe again.  
You turned around and pressed your face into his clavicle.  
“Hehe, welcome back,” he chuckled.  
You grunted.  
“You should go to sleep.”  
“Nnnh” you grunted.  
“Your paper is pretty much finished bud.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“There’s nothing here, luv. Go to sleep.”  
You sighed as he rearranged the two of you so that you half laying on his chest, and you could feel each and every breath he took.  
“I won’t let anythin’ getcha…. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really shitty oneshot i wrote at five am after hallucinating and not sleeping all night like the depressed sad and lonely sack of merrrr i am  
> lol, i may come back and rewrite this cuz its like really shitty  
> and so like, if yall could help find basic errors or whatever, and put them in the comments, i may get around to fixing it later today


End file.
